Oh Brother, My Brother
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: Dean, under the influence of the Mark of Cain and the First Blade, makes a decision with severe repercussions. They effect he and Sam in a very negative, almost fatal. He has to deal with them, without his brother by his side. Can he cope if the unthinkable happens? Multi-chapter. No pairings.
1. What Makes A Killer

**Author's Note: Eh, just some random fanfic of mine. And please go check out my other ones, as they're not too shabby. KEEP IN MIND! Dean is afflicted by the Mark, so he does get a little OOC, but it's justified. Overall, please enjoy and review!**

"Dean, you're being paranoid. Abaddon is dead, and her minions are most likely terrified of you. Crowley wouldn't send any demons after us. They're probably just a normal family on a drive." Sam reasoned about the black SUV Dean swore was tailing them. For the moment, it was like before. _Before the angels fell. Before Metatron. Before the Mark of Cain._

"Yeah, well, they haven't turned off onto a different road in thirty minutes! They are definitely tailing us!" Dean debated, earning a sigh from his brother.

"Dean, has there been a turnoff anywhere?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. _It really shows in his tone, _Dean thought. Dean gave a grumble of "No" for an answer. _God, Sam, you can be so annoying sometimes._ Dean didn't know it, but the Mark on his arm was softly glowing. Dean began pulling the wheel to the right, as if they were pulling over.

"If they stop, we're being followed. If they continue..."

"I'm right?" Sam sounded slightly exasperated and annoyed, but stayed silent as the car in question drove past them. "See, Dean? I swear, that Mark is changing you. I think you might wanna take a break. We just killed Abbadon and...you should cool down." Dean knew Sam was worried about him, but without just cause. _A little infuriating, in fact._ Suddenly, Dean's thoughts exploded in rage, and the Mark on his arm burned. _No! I am so much stronger, fiercer, a better hunter than I was before! And yet he still doubts me! Is anything enough for him? Or...maybe he's jealous. He could be plotting something against me._ Dean opened his door, saying he needed air. He did. And space from his brother. _Sam has been trying to separate me from the First Blade...could he want me to be killed by a demon? No, no way..._He heard Sam exit the car.

"Dean, your arm is burning!" It was true, where the Mark was, a bright red glow was illuminating through the jacket sleeve, and heat was spreading through Dean's arm, as if through his bloodstream. "That Mark is _not_ healthy! We have some ice in the back, maybe it'll help! Dean, we gotta give that back to Cain! You can't handle it."

Dean felt the heat in his blood, and the lack of faith his brother had in him. Dean's eyes went hard as stone, and, slowly drawing the Blade from his jacket, he turned to face his brother. "Sam, I've never been better. Everything's clearer." The Blade flicked upward, and entered Sam's stomach. Not just once, twice. Dean saw Sam's muscles tighten, and his legs folded. Dean eased his brother to the ground, and met Sam's eyes. He was taken aback by the shock, horror, and the sorrow in the hazel depths.

_The horror that I just stabbed him. I just stabbed my brother. I committed fratricide, just like Cain. And it wasn't for a good reason._Immediately, the feverish bloodlust evaporated, and the Mark stopped glowing. Dean sheathed the Blade, took off his jacket, and pressed it on his wound. _Oh god, Sam, please! I am so sorry!_ Dean applied pressure even as his brother's eyes lost focus, and Dean called 911.

"Yes, my brother was stabbed by some guy who ran into the woods. It's pretty bad, I put pressure on it. We're five miles down the road. Three minutes? Okay." Dean hung up shakily, and concentrated on Sam. _Sam, the brother who means everything to me. Sam, who I just stabbed._ Dean felt guilt twist in his stomach like a knife. _Oh, the irony. _

Dean pressed his hand to his brothers' neck. A pulse. A small, weak pulse, but a pulse. It was the beat to Dean's heart. _Where are the medics? Come on! I can't lose him, especially if I...no. He won't die...and...I'll make it up to him. Sam, where's that stubborn Winchester blood in you, that you always showed Dad? _It may have been Dean's imagination, but Sam's pulse seemed to disappeared. The blood seemed to cover everything, filling every one of Dean's senses. _No, we've gone up against odds and won before..._

"Sam, stay with me. Please, I couldn't live if you...and I caused it." Dean couldn't bring himself to say 'die', as if that would jinx them. "I don't deserve to have you here, but please, please, please...I can't lose another one of my family. Don't make Cas get stuck with me." Dean pleaded, as if by sheer force of will he could anchor his brother to life. He heard sirens, and saw their lights dapple the ground. _Thank God!_

Two paramedics strapped Sam to a stretcher, and carted him away. Dean didn't resist, knowing Sam would be safer with them. _I might hurt him again._ Two cops showed up, and one handed Dean a baby wipe. Dean realized he was covered in Sam's blood. Dean wiped off his hands, and prepared himself for the questions. _Bullshit this quiz, then go see Sam. _

"Sir, you said a man came out of the woods and stabbed your brother?" The first one started it off, straight to the point. Dean stuck to his lie.

"Yes. Sam said he saw something, and we stopped, and then..." Dean trailed off, not having to act like a horrified witness. He was._ A witness to my own horror._

"Sir, can you describe the man?" The second cop pressed, sounding more gentle than the other one. Dean contemplated it. _How about right in front of you?_

"Um...dark clothing, dark hair? I didn't see much." Dean closed his eyes, guilt crashing over his head and through his veins. "When can I see my brother?" The two cops exchanged a glance. The second one answered the question.

"You can go, but leave a number with us in case we need to contact you again." Dean left his number with them, and the second cop gave him a look of sympathy. "Clean yourself up first, you don't wanna show up there covered in blood if you're gonna be there a while. And news won't come for a bit. Best of luck." Dean drove off in the Impala, vowing to leave the damn First Blade in a locked box, and whenever Sammy came to, they'd destroy the damn thing, or bury it so deep no one would find it. _If Sam comes out of it, of course._ But Dean refused to dwell on that.

**Author's Note: Cliffy! Some foreshadowing in the last paragraph! And please review, as they mean so much! Thanks and you better hope I'm merciful and spare Sam!**


	2. The Other Side of Silence

**Author's Note: Haha, fun Dean guilt, because why not? And WinchesterRifle, haha this is for you. Please enjoy, and review. Thanks!**

Dean, after changing his clothes and washing his hands, pressed both hands against a smooth wood table in the Men of Letters bunker for support. He could feel the Mark trying to control him, the urge for the First Blade battling for control._ Unfortunately, our addiction and withdrawal expert is in the hospital because of me._ Dean quaked. He was abandoning his brother at some hospital by being in the bunker. _But what if I go there, and I snap? What if later on I hurt Sammy again? What if the medics weren't close enough and..._Dean clenched his fingers on the edge of the table to keep his balance. _But if I stay near him, I can protect him. From everything but myself. I know from the way his eyes looked when...it happened the only thing I have to protect him from is myself_. And _Sammy is always priority number 1. But after I know he'll be okay..._ Dean sprinted out of the base, to the Impala, away from the calling of the Blade and closer to his brother. Woe to any who was in his way.

**...**

"So...how is he?" After thirty minutes of boring hospital procedure crap, Dean was dangerously close to exploding from anxiety or frustration, probably both. Dean could almost hear the Blade and the Mark whispering in his mind.

"Sam Winchester, you said that's his name? And he was stabbed?" The nurse double-checked. Dean nodded, resisting the urge to jump over the counter, beat up the guy, and look it up himself. "He's in surgery. Been about...an hour now since he first arrived. Hasn't come out yet. So go sit in the waiting area." Dean headed for the nearest chair, and focused on what information he had just received. _He's in surgery, which is bad. He's been in for a while, so there's probably a good deal of internal bleeding. _Dean felt massive amounts of guilt weigh on his shoulders. _What else can I know? Come on, focus! He'll be in surgery for a while? Or maybe he won't make it out. _The Mark seemed to be amplifying fratricidal Dean's fears, making him itch for the Blade's relaxing power. _No, I won't leave Sam. I promised him I was gonna stay with him. The Mark and the Blade caused this, no way am I ever using them again! _Dean's anxiety manifested itself as his leg tapping nervously against the ground. _Damn it, I need news! Please let it be good!_ The family member of another patient noticed Dean's behavior, and gave a wan smile.

"I'm guessing it isn't looking good?" The man seemed sincere enough, and Dean was in no mood to get in an argument. He simply nodded, still tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on his thigh. The man gave Dean a dip of his head in return.

"My older brother's in there with brain cancer. It... it isn't looking to good." Dean looked at the man's bowed head. Dean couldn't imagine watching anyone he loved slowly deteriorating like that. _One of the perks of hunting is you die fairly quick. But you also don't know it's coming, and don't get to say what you wanted to say._ "I am sorry about your brother, not that I can imagine how painful it is to be with him, knowing he'll be dead soon." _Oh, wait, Sam does. And I do, I guess. I mean, I knew I was going to Hell, but I never really thought about how Sam felt during that. I just needed him there and strong and okay. _Dean closed his eyes, battling the painfully happy memories of the time they'd spent together. _He may be a bitch sometimes, but he's _my_ bitch. _

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your person in for?" Dean opened his eyes, wondering to tell or not to tell. _Why the hell not?_ "He got stabbed twice." _. By me, I might add. _ "My little brother. Though you wouldn't know it by his height." Dean was assailed by memories of Sam teasing him for being shorter. _Oh, God, I'd do anything to hear him tell me it's alright, that I don't have to worry about him. But I will always worry for him. _

"Damn. That sucks. Was it bad?"

"No, just got stabbed in the stomach twice." Dean didn't make any effort to withhold the sarcasm. The man went quiet.

"I'm John." _Oh, how appropriate. Damn, the universe is just full of cruel irony today. Sadistic bastard._

"Dean," He responded, wanting John to be quiet. _Dad died died in a hospital like this, and I don't wanna think about Sam dying here...another Winchester I get killed._

"Sometimes prayer helps. Or a book." John was really getting on Dean's nerves. Dean was a little irritated, mainly due to withdrawal, and his brother being in the hospital because of him, and Dean was very tempted to snap at John, but didn't.

"Not religious. I don't care for reading either. How can I when he's in there?" Dean pointed in the general area of the surgery room. John sighed.

"Well, pal, sitting out here fretting isn't gonna do much either. Any word from the doctor on him?" _If there was, I wouldn't tell you. You're a nosy son of a bitch._

"No. That stupid receptionist isn't much help either." _Something you share with him, John. _Dean began pacing. _God, where is anyone who can give me some damn news?_ His prayer was answered by a nurse exiting the surgery ward. "Family of Sam Winchester?" Dean shot up and hurried over to her.

"I'm his brother Dean," Dean's heart was pounding. I_s he alive? Dead? Lady..._

"Your brother made it through the surgery, but he lost a lot of blood. There was a good bit of internal bleeding, and a lung collapsed, in addition to where the knife entered. Did the knife have jagged outcrops on it?" Dean shrugged, not wanting to think of that blade right then and there. "Well, we're wondering if you'd be willing to give a donation of blood. Your brother's blood type is listed as AB-, which is a universal receiver, but I prefer him have some blood from a relative." All Dean could think about was how Sam had the same blood type as their mother. Then he recovered his senses and readily accepted her offer.

"I'm O+. Where do I give my blood?" She smiled, and ushered him into a room. Dean walked in with not the least bit of hesitation.

**...**

Two pints of blood later, Dean was hoping they'd let him see Sam, if only for a minute. But Dr. Emily Brown said Sam was going to be kept ready for surgery in case internal injuries had somehow avoided detection or started up somehow. That was two hours ago. Lucky for Dean, John was gone when he was sent back. Dean began pacing, sure he would wear a hole in the floor.

"Dean? You there?" Dr. Brown called. Once upon a time, Dean might've flirted with her. Now, however, his heart was all set on his brother. Her tone sounded very unemotional, and that worried Dean.

"Dean, your brother is able to accept visitors. He won't wake up for a while, but you may stay with him." Dean possibly could've hugged her. Or kissed her. Instead, he begged to have her take him to his brother. She led him with a forced smile.

When Dean opened the door to his brothers' room, his breath caught in his throught.

"Oh, God," _What have I done?_

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger. And oh haha fun!**


	3. A Brother's Heart

**Author's Note: Well...you know, I was actually very sad about the lack of reviews. But, to those who reviewed, I have decided to give you my never ending gratitude, and this new chapter. And guys, most of you are authors too, please review! But, overall, enjoy!**

Dean had one hand over his brothers' pale, frigid, clammy hand. Dean squeezed it tighter, as if that could tell Sam he was there and he was sorry. _I am never leaving you again, Sammy.. I don't care if you say you hate my guts and if you see me again you'll kill me, I will always watch over you. I'll never slack off again._ Dean ran his gaze over his brother's sleeping form, gaze ending on his brother's face, which was relaxed in his sleep. Suddenly, Sam wasn't an adult, he was a very sick 12-year-old after a long night in a mountain of snow.

_**...FLASHBACK..**_

16-year-old Dean Winchester watched as his little brother trudged through the snow, eyes dull with need of sleep. The hunt for a Wendigo had been made harder by the copious amounts of snow and wind, but the Winchesters had killed the creature. After a night in the freezing snow with howling winds biting into their jackets.

"Sure you're okay, Sammy?" Dean inquired, trying to create conversation. The Wendigo had swiped once through the back of Sam's jacket before Dean shot it with a flare gun. Dean had offered his jacket, but Sam had refused, with 6 months of combat training with Dad and Dean to back it up._ I could beat him, of course, but he has to get used to the cold someday. And he might actually get a punch in._

"Sammy, you sure-"

"It's Sam, and I'm fine. I just want to get in the car and sleep." Ever since he joined them on hunts, Sam was repulsed by the name of 'Sammy', and was trying to keep as long hours as they had. But they'd put their foot down on a 10:00 p.m. bedtime. Though Dean knew Sam sometimes would go back to work after Dad went to sleep. _Soon, little brother, that excitement and willingness'll fade. Or maybe it won't._

Finally, the black coat of the Impala was in sight. He heard Sam mutter "Thank God," and Dean silently agreed. He opened the passenger door, a little discomforted but unsurprised by the coldness of the handle. After settling in his seat, Dean turned around to face his baby brother, who was laying on the whole back seat, looking as if he was trying to sleep.

"Dean, can you turn on the heat, please?" Sam asked politely, rubbing his arms. Dean reached for the control, then realized he didn't have the keys. "Damn, Dad has them. I'll just go find Dad-" Dean's hand had barely touched the handle, when Sam shot up.

"No, Dean, don't go! If you go and get lost, you could get hypothermia or starve and Dad'll try to find you and we'll just stay here longer and you could be killed and you're staying here." Dean's eyes widened as he turned around to face Sam. Focusing on Sam's face, he noted it looked wan. _That isn't normal._

"Sammy, I'm staying right here. Hey, buddy, come here, I need to tell you something." Sam leaned forward, and Dean pressed his hand to his forehead. His brother was like a mini oven. _No wonder he wasn't cold! Damn!_ "Damn it, Sam, you don't lie about this! God, I have to go find..." Dean trailed off as he saw the buildup of snow outside. _And I can't leave Sammy alone...fine. I'll hold up until Dad gets here. What to do for a feverish person..._

Dean tore off his jacket, and ordered Sam to put it on. Sam did, albeit reluctantly. _I'd rather have a pissed healthy brother than a happy ill one. I have this stupid fear that Sam'll die of whatever illness and I'll be helpless to do anything. Yeah, and I didn't catch on that he was sick. Call yourself older brother? Dean shook it off. Focus, Dean. Umm...lower the body temperature. Okay, I have snow outside._ Dean ripped up some of a spare shirt, and filled three little strips of fabric with snow. He made Sam keep his wrists on two, and another on his neck. _Blood flows through there, so that'll lower the temperature. Anything else...keep 'em conscious._

"Hey, Sammy, what is bc divided by a, then multiplied by d, if a is 5, b is 10, c is 15, and d is twenty?" _Sam actually likes math, so he'll have to do it...it'll buy me some time..._in a moment, Sam had the answer.

"600,"

"You're real smart, Sam. Want another?" Dean was desperate to keep Sam awake. _Dad told me this stuff._ _If I obey, it'll be okay. If not...Sam is my responsibility. I will never let anything harm him to the best of my ability, or him harm himself._

_**...FlASHABCK END..**_

Somehow, that memory came to Dean. Maybe the feeling of complete and utter helplessness. The feeling of knowing he was the reason why Sam was in such bad shape. Dean concentrated his hearing for any sign of anything from Sam. _Just one thing, anything, to tell me...whatever it is you want._ Then one of the machines -Dean could name it if he tried, he just didn't care enough about it- began beeping. Dean stood back and pressed himself against the wall. A horde of nurses and a few doctors rushed in, and Dean was pulled out by a nurse.

Dean watched for five minutes as they wheeled Sam off, then kept staring into that hallway as if he could see whatever was happening to Sam. Once again, a nurse ex machina appeared.

"You're Sam Winchester's brother?" The pretty nurse asked. Dean wasted no time in responding with,

"Yes. How is he?"

"Well, Mr. Winchester, your brothers' lung collapsed again. Apparently some internal bleeding opened up, so we have to do that. But don't worry, your brother will be perfectly okay, I think."

After only an hour-long surgery -_thank God_- and an hour long wait, Dean was admitted to his younger brother's room. Dean took his original seat, and the silence unnerved him.

"You know, Sammy, I never thought I'd miss my little annoying bitch of a brother so much. But I do. And you're less of a bitch. But I was a complete bastard to you. Please wake up soon so you can punch me or whatever you want to do." Dean had never been very good at apologies, genuine ones at least, but that one was fair. And, in all the worry and confusion, the Blade never once entered Dean's thoughts. He listened to the soft sounds of Sam's aided breathing, and suddenly the heartbeat monitor picked up the slightest bit.

And his brother's eyes opened.


	4. A Moment To Heal

**Author's Note: Nothing much in here but brotherly love. OH I CORRECTED THE BLOOD TYPES! MY FAULT THERE! But yay I got more reviews and favorites and follows and yay! But yes, in this chapter, I kinda give away the plot of the rest of the story...but hey it'd come anyway! This one is a wee bit shorter, but the next chapter I have fun with! And go a little AU...but we meet someone special! Oh, and if you're ever bored, I have some oneshots who could use some attention!**

**SHOUT OUT TO Sarahhh3, and her story Mark of Cain. Basic plot, Sam getting hurt by Dean, but a million times better than this!**

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was filled with relief. _Sammy. Sammy. He's speaking. He's speaking and everything will be okay._

"Dean...you're here." Sam sounded a little shocked, but in a good way, alongside happy. The raspiness of his weak voice could neither temper nor cloak either emotion. Dean began to choose his words carefully.

"Yeah, of course, Sammy. Where else would I be?" It was at moments like these Dean wished Sam could be a little less cut-to-the-point, but sometimes it was a blessing._ Everything is either a blessing or a curse, said some wise dude whose name I forgot. _

"Well...you stabbed me twice. I didn't really think you'd be here. But..." Sam winced, as if experiencing a headache as he tried to sit up. "you did call for an ambulance. So...I guess we can forgive and forget?" Somehow, Dean knew that no matter how much they tried, this would always block them. Dean had stabbed his own brother, very similar to how Lucifer had stabbed Gabriel, how could they forget that? _Maybe if we get Alzheimers. Maybe._

"Sammy, I am never gonna let myself forget I stabbed you. Never." Dean answered Sam truthfully. Sam blinked.

"Dean...that wasn't you. I know it wasn't. You had little flecks of red in your eyes, and the look in your eyes...no way. You were possessed by it, or something." Even after getting stabbed, through two surgeries, and Dean was fairly sure it hurt like hell to stay awake, Sam was spouting theories. _Yup, definitely my brother. A Winchester for sure._

"Okay. So the Mark can possess me. Great." _Well, if someone could direct me to the amputation area..._

"Only while you're holding the First Blade, and I refuse to allow that to happen. We're also giving the Mark and the Blade back to Cain."

"I agree with all that, but how can we get Cain to take it back? He wants to die."

"Dean, does the Blade and the Mark make him immortal? He could kill himself with the Blade." Sam's lawyer side came out. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, Sammy, we'll pay him a visit when you're in tip-top shape, alright?" Dean noticed Sam didn't protest to 'Sammy'. Then he noticed Sam had fallen asleep. Dean smiled.

**...**

They fell into a routine of sorts. Dean brought some books over from the bunker -with nothing supernatural, lest they be labeled Satanic- and Sam read those while Dean was sleeping, and Dean only ever slept when Sam ordered him to. Finally, Sam was able to be discharged, much to their delight. After one of their numerous false credit cards paid for the bill, Dean was allowed to take Sam home. The Winchester pride got a little in the way. When Sam was ducking into the Impala, Dean fussed over him and told him to go very slowly. Sam gave him a trademark bitchface.

"Dean, I don't need to go in slow motion. Besides, I know how to _not_ open up my stitches. Unlike _someone_ I know." But Sam did duck in slower, and Dean shut the door after him. After climbing in himself, Dean decided to tell Sam their schedule.

"Okay, I'm gonna take us home. You will stay in your bed unless going to the bathroom, and I'll bring you books and your computer. No arguments." Sam completely disregarded that last statement.

"Oh my god, Dean. I don't need to be babied! I won't run a mile, but no way in hell am I just staying in bed all day!"

"Fine. You may walk around as long as the floor does not decrease or increase with steps. I don't want you falling or tripping." Dean hoped the fancy wording would soothe Sam. He was rewarded -_cursed would be more accurate_- with another bitchface and eye roll.

"Dean, no. I'll walk around the bunker if I want. But I will stay out of the kitchen whenever you're cooking." Sam grinned at that last jibe as the Impala pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey, I'm a world-class chef!" Dean retorted, earning him an eyebrow raise from Sam.

"Yeah...I almost caught on fire because of the oil that was everywhere. Twice."

"Oil is...messy. Fine. I won't cook. When we get to the base, you're taking your medicine with no buts." Dean ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sam sarcastically responded. Dean smiled for what he planned to say next.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk."


	5. Another Time, Another Place

**Author's Note: Okay, I finished this chapter in no time. I was that excited! And oh so fun! But yeah, if Cain seems OOC, well, it's AU, and in the bottom author's note, I'll explain. WinchesterRifle, you can skip that. But overall, enjoy! SHOUT OUT TO Sarahhh3 again because she's nice.**

Sam Winchester couldn't sleep. He had been ordered by Dean to try to avoid moving in his sleep, and to not sleep on his stomach. _Yeah, like I'd do that. Even if I wanted to, it hurts way too much._ Since he apparently had insomnia for the night -_probably from sitting down all day, thanks, Dean_- he decided to think of how their meeting with Cain could go. In thirty minutes, he had come up with quite a few possibilities. _Most aren't good for us._ He closed his eyes, and felt a chill on his skin.

"Hello, Sam Winchester," Sam opened his eyes. A young man in an ancient style tunic, with dark hair and dark eyes, stood in front of him. He looked somewhat familiar.

'Who are you? I feel like I should know you." Sam racked his brain for a name to match the face, but it never came. _If I had met him before, I would definitely know him._ Sam looked around where they were. It was nothing but darkness. _Okay, he definitely isn't human..._

"Well, you're trying to find my brother Cain. I'm also your ancestor. I'm Abel."_ Abel, the younger brother of Cain who was killed by him. Also the older brother of Seth, _Sam's encyclopedic mind told him.

"How and what are you doing in my head?" _I really dislike having people in my head after all my hallucinations of Lucifer. And, considering you spoke with him..._

"Yes, I am aware the Devil can be quite...charismatic. But also cruel." For a moment, Sam heard sympathy in Abel's voice. It passed though.

"You didn't answer my question." Sam's voice was hard as steel, but Abel merely laughed.

"Oh! I am very proud of my descendants! I like you, Sam, otherwise I would not be here. So I will answer your question: I am here to warn you, and as to how...I've been around for a good while, I know a few tricks." Sam didn't care so much about the how anymore, but the why intrigued him.

"What are you here to warn me about?" Sam had an idea, but wanted confirmation. Abel gave him an '_I like you'_ look. _A paternal way, of course. Would it be grand-paternal way, seeing as he's my...forget it._

"I'm here to warn you about your upcoming meeting with my brother. How you might survive it. I'm sure Cain told Dean of our tragedy, but I have a side, too. I was naïve, and thought I could convince Lucifer and God to...come to an agreement. Lucifer somehow tricked Cain into thinking I was destined for Hell. Who knows, I may have been. So Cain stabbed me, and I died. Afterwards, he went somewhat insane with grief and guilt, and put a curse of fratricide on the Blade. He gave it to many pairs of brothers, all who had a protective older brother -Dean and Cain- and a younger brother who adored him, but strayed from the straight and narrows -you and I- it was his way of making sure he wasn't the only one who acted that way, his way of saying 'All older brothers act the same.' Cain seems to conveniently forget his curse makes them do that act. But nevertheless, he is my brother and I love him. When Colette happened...I was beside him, though he did not know. I have watched over Cain for millennia, and witnessed what he did to your brother. I have always wanted my brothers' pain to cease, but this is not the way to go about it. I will not allow him to damn Dean to Cain's fate. You _must_ persuade Cain to take the Mark back and kill himself with Blade." Sam looked at Abel in a new light, as he absorbed all this information. He looked his newfound ally, his ancestor, in the eyes, and asked,

"How can I convince the Father of Murder to commit suicide?" Abel's brow furrowed, as if taking offense to the title of his brother being used in his presence. _Just like me and Dean._

"Sam, I know you are a great orator. Together, you and I can find a way to stop history from repeating itself." Sam looked into Abel's dark eyes, a little unnerved by the eery similarity they had to his father's.

"I could remind Cain of what he did, and of his morality. I could tell him I talked to you. Would that work?" Sam formulated that plan in seconds, so he doubted it would work. But Abel nodded.

"It would. But Cain would never believe I came back down. He doesn't want me to leave, and so refuses to think I would." Both younger brothers put their minds to work. Abel spoke first. "I will tell you my last words to him: 'Brother, why?'" Sam gazed at Abel, those words echoing in his head. He could picture it now. _Somehow, reading it from the Bible just doesn't have the same effect. It doesn't describe the pain of betrayal and agony that your brother betrayed you, and killed you..._

Abel cocked his head. "You're peculiar. I've not come down often, and was mainly focused on Cain, but you actually tried to understand us. Thank you. Would you like to see how it happened?" Abel touched his fingers to Sam's forehead, and the scene unfolded. The dark room transformed into a field of wheat, barley, and rye, with Cain and Abel strolling through the fields.

"So, why did you invite me here? It is beautiful and I have been delighted throughout our time, but why? I must tend to our flocks." A younger Abel, maybe twenty at max, inquired, his dark eyes filled with trust and questions directed at his brother. Sam saw Cain slide the Blade into his hand, though began to circle his brother as to hide it.

"Lucifer told me of your talks. You are destined for Hell, Abel, and therefore leave me no choice on how to save you." Cain stepped forward, and, like Lucifer and Dean, stabbed his younger brother in the stomach. Abel, however, gasped out, 'Brother, why?'. Sam saw the agony of betrayal, the horror of what Cain had done, and the sorrow of it all in Abel's eyes before he died. _Gabriel, Abel, and I, we're more alike than I though. I know I had that look in my eyes, I felt like that when Dean... _

When Abel fell lifelessly to the ground, his blood watering the plants Cain tilled, Sam looked at Cain. Cain's eyes were filled with tears. "Abel, I am so sorry. It is all I could do to save you." Cain looked at the bloody Blade in his hand. "It is all I could do."

The vision abruptly ended, and Sam looked straight into Abel pain-filled eyes. "Sam, I have tried to save every pair of brothers, but I can appear only to my bloodline. You must convince my brother, otherwise...you'll die, Sam."

**Author's Note: YAY! And, I actually looked up in the Bible where Abel was killed, and what Ancient Israelites grew, so flamers can just not. One of the reasons why Gabriel and Lucifer come up so much is because that is how I imagine Sam being stabbed by Dean, and Abel by Cain, soo...As for anything not matching the show...well, this kinda went AU, and also, I am not allowed to watch Supernatural, and rely on the CWTV website and the wikia, and I missed the Cain episode. So if it said Abel made a deal with Satan...well, AU is my defense. ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed and please review or favorite or follow or whatever! **


	6. Lessons Of The Heart

**Author's Note: Last chapter! AND GUYS THE MEMORY IS RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST CHAPTER! I ALSO HAVE NO CLUE IF DEAN TOLD SAM ABOUT HIS MEETING WITH CAIN, SO AU IT IS! I absolutely loved writing this, and you made it worth it! I will be posting some more fics for season 9, and one for season 7, so if those seem interesting -the brothers get hurt, I swear- follow me and you'll get a notice. I'm willing to give a PM notice, but I may forget. And um...wow, I guess just thanks guys for supporting me. This is my first SPN multi-chapter fic, but there'll be more. And I did write some oneshots if you wanna give those a looksie! Thanks so much, and don't forget Sarahhh93's Mark of Cain.**

After three days of healing, Sam was itching to go to Cain. _I don't care if I die, I just want that Mark off of Dean. I have to achieve that, if nothing else_. Sam looked around where he leaned against the Impala's door, and it may have been his imagination, but he saw the ghost of Abel flicker into being and flicker out of the visible spectrum. The rest of their conversation flooded back to him.

_"I'll die? Will Dean get the Mark off at least?" Those questions flooded out of Sam's mouth, after being told he would die if they failed to convince Cain._

_"Sam, I just know you'll die." Abel began flickering. "Sam, I must go, but remind Cain of his promise-"_

"Sam, you ready for this? Feel strong enough? I don't mind waiting another day if it means you're stronger." Sam looked at Dean. _Dean, who would be devastated if I died. Dean, who I haven't told about my talk with Abel. Dean...who I have to save from the Mark and the Blade, no matter what._

"Dean, I'm fine, let's go." Sam looked at the Blade wrapped in cloth in his hand, and felt heat roll off it, as if in warning. Both brothers ducked inside, and the Impala sped off.

**...**

"Cain lives in a farmhouse? Really? Wow." Sam took in everything. He had a draft of what he wanted to say to Cain, but..._things could get screwed up, and I could be unable to speak...stop. _

"Don't insult the bees." Dean informed him as they approached the door. Dean knocked on the wooden door. "Hey! Cain! It's Dean Winchester, the guy you gave the Mark to!" The door immediately opened, and a middle aged man opened it. _Cain._

"Dean," Cain greeted. He turned his eyes to Sam. "You brought your brother. Well, I'm a little confused as to why you'd bring him to my execution. Care to explain?" Cain stepped aside, and both brothers entered. Sam swore he saw surprise in those eyes, as well as readiness. _Surprised I'm not dead? Maybe hoping that Dean'll ask to why he tried to kill me? Huh, buddy, you're in for a nice surprise._

"We have a few questions about the Mark and the Blade." Dean stated, giving Sam the "your turn" look. Cain pivoted his head expectantly to Sam.

"So, Sam, what do you want to know?" There was a bit of hostility in Cain's eyes, but Sam felt not a bit intimidated. _I know what you did and why. I refuse to be intimidated by you. I'll know if you're lying._

"Can the Mark be transferred from a dead body?" _How did you get it back after all those big brothers died? I am very sure some must've committed suicide after your curse made them kill their brothers._ Cain feigned surprise, or maybe it was genuine. Sam didn't trust Cain at all.

"Odd question. I have never tried. Maybe Dean can figure it out. Now, it's time he repaid me with what we agreed to-"

"No. You're lying. I know you cursed this" -Sam raised the Blade- "and whoever holds it with fratricide. You took it off those big brothers, after they died. After they killed their younger brothers. I am not giving this Blade to Dean until you tell me the truth." Sam saw Cain's deer-caught-in-headlights look. Sam glared at him, the facial expression reciprocated by Cain.

"How could you know? You'd have to have been alive to actually see that, and I never did that." Sam knew Cain was hiding from his guilt, and just wanted to die. Sam wanted that too, but he had to take the Mark back first. _Abel, please, be here and give me strength. Protect my brother if I can't._

"I wasn't alive, but Abel was. He saw it all and told me-" Sam was slammed against a wall by Cain's telekinesis. "Sam, I never knew you were such a liar." Cain summoned the Blade to his hand again by telekinesis, and sent it to Dean in the same manner. "Kill me, Dean," Dean, confused as what to do, turned to Sam for orders. _Ever the soldier._

"Dean don't! Cain, your brother said that if you die, and the Mark is on you, the power of the Mark fades-" Cain sent him flying through the walls of the farmhouse. But he also released Sam from his telekinesis.

"Dean! I will keep throwing your brother around until he _dies_ unless you stab me now! Feel the bloodlust? I'm a _demon_, and I'm going to kill the only _family_ you have left. Wanna let a _demon_ destroy your family? We took your _mother_, your _father_, now your _brother_-" Cain taunted, and Sam saw Dean's eyes become flecked with red, the Mark glowing. _No!_ Dean charged, and Sam yelled, "Dean! Stop! Please! For me!"

Dean faltered, and dropped the Blade, free arm covering the Mark, which was glowing like lava. Sam ran forward, and jumped through the hole in the farmhouse wall. He went to his brothers' side, and he felt the heat from the Mark. _Oh, god..._ "Dean, I know it hurts, but please, please, _please_ fight it!" Dean's pupils were softly glowing red, but the red began to recede. Y_es, that's it, come on..._Then Sam was hauled away and thrown into yet another wall, thankfully, it didn't break. Cain sent Dean flying into another wall, and then headed toward Sam.

"Dean, get up and stab me. Feel the Mark give you power, let it take control." Cain ordered, and Sam realized they couldn't defeat Cain if Sam focused on Dean. He had to focus on Cain.

"Is that how you killed Abel? How you allowed those other brothers to take it, knowing they'd kill what they loved most? You and I _know_ that wasn't free will. Your situations were completely different, and they were _cursed_ to do so." Cain picked Sam up by his shirt as Dean got to his feet and reclaimed the Blade.

Cain's eyes were filled with primitive rage, which gave way to hate. "You have no idea what I did. What I had to do. How dare you lie about my brother speaking to you-" Dean shoved Cain away from Sam, and helped Sam to his feet.

"C'mon, little brother, I'll-" Dean was flung away again, and Cain marched straight for Sam. He wrapped an arm around Sam's neck, and put a knife to it. "Dean, if you don't come kill me _now_, I will kill Sam. Want him to live, or want to wait until after I kill him?" Sam saw Dean's pupils glow as bright as the Mark and played his Ace.

"Abel's last words were 'Brother, why?' He said them to you as you stabbed him twice in your fields. Ironically, the fields you brought life to, was where you killed him. You know Abel never told anyone what he said before he died, and they're not in the Bible. You know I talked to him." With that, Abel flickered into view, his tunic now bloody. Cain's arm didn't leave Sam's throat, but Sam knew he was surprised. Dean faltered, his mind at war with itself.

"Cain," Abel spoke softly as the room temperature lowered. "it's been quite some time. I have missed you." Abel's eyes looked eerily similar to the way they had when he was murdered: full of sadness and pain. Sam heard Cain swallow nervously.

"Abel, you know what I did was to protect you-" Abel raised a hand, and interrupted his older brother.

"I know, Cain. You always protected me. But this...Cain, you've caused countless brothers to kill their younger brothers. How does that protect me? It pained me, Cain. I thought that no matter what, you would always protect people and help them, as you did me. Colette asked you not to fight, and look at this. You knew brothers were dying, even after that promise. Cain, I am begging you to take the Mark and the Blade back. I caused your suffering, and I take responsibility for this. I want your suffering to end, and to alleviate theirs. Take back the Mark, Cain, and let Sam go. This is what I want, or the Cain I knew would want." Abel smiled, albeit strained. Sam could feel the tears from Cain's face. Cain released Sam, and Sam took a few steps backwards, away from Cain.

Cain turned to Dean. "Dean, I need my Mark and my Blade back." He stated softly, and his eyes rested on Abel's face, who gave a brighter, more genuine smile, and a reassuring look. Dean handed him the Blade, and grasped Cain's hand. In the same manner it had departed Cains' body, it grimaced in pain as the Mark returned, but once it settled, his face became peaceful. He turned to Sam and Dean. "Thank you. Dean, you were willing to kill me, and you are a good man, and worth more than you think. Sam...you reunited me and Abel, brief it may be. Thank you." Cain focused on Abel. "Abel, now that I am going to die, I feel like there's so much more I cam do while I live. Is that how you felt when I killed you?"

Abel nodded. "But I understand. You are also my brother. I love just as much as you love me. At times we quarreled, and you have done things I am not proud of, never once did I hate you." Cain, relieved at his absolution, stabbed himself in the heart. Cain's eyes remained on Abel even as he exploded into red light. When the light had died down, Sam looked at Dean's face. It was shocked.

"I feel...myself." Dean stated. Sam smiled. Dean was free of the Mark. _Yes! We did it!_ Sam looked at Abel, whose gaze was saddened and joyful. Deep and soul-filled, just as Sam's had been described many times.

"Thank you, Sam, and Dean. I owe you so much for relieving Cain of his pain. Our line, it may not be pure, is strong and I am proud of it." Abel disappeared, and Sam had a feeling he wouldn't reappear again. _The only thing that brought him down was Cain and me and Dean. Cain is dead, and I don't think Abel can interfere much more. I hope he's happy in Heaven, or Limbo until he get back into Heaven._ Sam felt a loss, as if losing a close friend._ Just like when Henry died._ He turned to Dean, thinking of Heaven and Metatron. We have to open up the gates, for all the souls and angels. Looking on Dean's face, he found he understood and shared Abel's love for Cain. _I would throw myself from Heaven to save him, even if I knew I couldn't return to Heaven. I know Dean would, too._

"Dean, ready to find Cas and go kill Metatron?"

"I'm always ready for a little ass-whooping, especially since I'm myself. Don't forget it, little brother." _  
_

**"All is not lost; the unconquerable will, **

**And study of revenge, immortal hate, **

**And courage never to submit or yield, -Paradise Lost, John Milton**

**Author's Note: I loved loved loved writing this! So, while you wait for my next story posting if you intend on checking it out, take a look at some of the other SPN stories I wrote! THANKS SO MUCH PEOPLE!**


End file.
